The Speedster, the Bird, and the Archer
by Oreocat155338
Summary: Roy, Wally, and Dick are part of a secret Resistance in Narnia. Well, they aren't REALLY in it yet, but will be soon, because the day they meet, is the beginning of the end of the white witch. Read as they meet and gather the remaining members of the Resistance and prepare to wage war against the White Witch. - NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1: Losing Parents

**Chapter 1**

Batman stopped, and hurried into one of his not-so-secret underground hideouts. He set down the eight-year-old boy in his arms.

"Sorry, Dick." He said, "I can't carry you further, but there are supplies in here for you. Find the Flash's nephew, Wally, and the Arrow's ward, Roy. They have an alter ego too, and will probably be in them, alright?" The small boy nodded, looking scared. "Listen, you are to go by Robin, not Dick, understand?"

"Why Bruce?" Dick asked, looking at his adopted father with wide eyes.

"It's on the off chance they're in the league with the White Witch." Bruce said, "Or are being mind controled."

"Ok, Bruce." Dick said, nodding sincerely. "What about Flash and Green Arrow? What about them?"

"Barry Allen, and Oliver Queen." Bruce said, "Valuable allies, but not part of your prophecy, if we read it right. It mentioned three boys of the same age meeting. Not two adults and a boy meeting."

"The White Witch has almost got 'em, hasn't she?" Dick asked, and Bruce nodded. "And she's after you too."

"Yes, Dick." Bruce said. "She is. Right now she doesn't know about you, though. You're our ace in the hole, so to speak. Right now she doesn't know about Kid Flash - Wally West - or Speedy - Roy Harper, so you can't leave any trace you exist, alright, Robin?"

"Yes, Batman." Dick said. "Where do I hide?" Batman handed the boy a duffel bag, and lifted him to the air vent before grabbing the other bag on the ground.

"There's a gap to your left higher up." Bruce informed the boy. "Hide there. I'm going to try to lead them away. Take care, Dick."

"You too, Bruce." Dick said to his fleeing father, before following his instructions.

***0

Barry sped into one of Bruce's cellars (at least, that's what he thought they were called), and looked at the small boy behind him.

"You keep up pretty well." He said.

"Probably shoulda let you carry me." Wally mumbled. "They'll know somethings up when they lose my footprints."

"Actually, in case you haven't noticed, you've been stepping in my footsteps." Barry pointed out. "Now, listen. Remember Batman?" Wally nodded. "He has a son, named Robin, understand?"

"The Bird?" Wally asked, excitedly. Barry nodded.

"Now listen, he's probably going to call you 'Kid Flash' like we agreed, okay?" Barry asked. "Then the Arrow has a son, Roy. Roy goes by Speedy, alright?"

"Speedy's the Archer?" Wally asked, and, once again Barry nodded. "Ok, I think I got it. What now?"

"Now you hide." Barry moved a tapestry on the wall out of the way, and opened a hidden door, and pulled out one of the two duffel bags. "You're the future, Wally. We can't risk losing you to the White Witch. If you could come, I'd let you. Also, in the bag, there's a piece of paper, telling you how to get to Batman's spot where he hid Robin, and where the Arrow hid Speedy, alright?"

"Alright." Wally said, and he hugged his uncle. "Please be safe."

"I'll try, kiddo." Barry said, regret hidden by his mask. "I promise I'll try." The two hugged, and they heard the sounds of the White Witch's wolves. Barry pushed Wally into the hidden compartment. "Don't come out, Wally. Not until you're completely sure they're gone, do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Barry." Wally said, trying to hide his tears as his uncle shut him in the small dark (but hidden) room. He heard his uncle running around a bit, before almost complete silence.

***0

Green Arrow stopped leaping from tree to tree, and dropped to the ground, signaling to Roy to stay off the ground. Roy nodded, and his father quickly entered a cellar looking place, and came out with two bags. After climbing the tree, he handed one to Roy.

"Roy, no matter what happens to me, promise you'll stay hidden here, out of sight." Oliver said.

"Why?" The redhead asked.

"Because of the prophecy!" Oliver said.

"You said there was no 'Bird'." Roy said.

"That was before!" Oliver said, "Before I found out the Bat had a kid. Listen, Batman has a son, he'll be going by Robin. We think HE'S the Bird the prophecy mentions. And Flash has a nephew, Wally. He'll be going by Kid Flash, and he's the Speedster the prophecy mentions."

"And you think I'm the Archer." Roy said. "That's it, isn't it?"

"Roy, there's not other archer in the land anywhere near this kids age." Oliver said. "Roy, if you're not the Archer, then Wally's not the Speedster, and Robin's not the Bird. Someone needs to carry on the Resistance, and Barry, Batman, and I have been compromised."

"So I'm just a means to an end." Roy said.

"Roy!" Oliver said, "You know that's not true. Listen, they're on my trail, make sure they don't find you. Follow the instructions on the paper to find Kid Flash and Robin." They heard a wolf howl somewhere somewhat close. "Listen, Roy. I've got to go. Make sure the Resistance survives." Roy reluctantly nodded, and Oliver lept from tree to tree as Roy climbed higher.

Roy watched the wolves on the ground paused, sniffing the scent on the ground before they took off with their noses in the air. He grabbed the duffel bag on his shoulder, and pulled out a piece of paper, and shakingly read Ollie's handwriting telling him where to find Robin, explaining that although he knows Roy would find Wally first easier, Robin's younger, smaller, and weaker, and needs Roy's protection more.


	2. Chapter 2: First Meetings

**A/N Dedicating this chapter to _Fangirlee_.**

**Also, I will be posting once a week, until I have 46 votes on the poll on my profile, then it will be two or three times a week.**

**The poll is currently at 6 votes! 40 left!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Wally stopped at the spot where Roy - Speedy, he really needed to get used to the whole alter ego thing - was supposed to be, and checked inside Green Arrow's little cellar thing.

He found nothing. He looked around, wondering where the "Archer' was, before taking off back to the Flash hideout so he could find his way to Batman's cave (at least he guessed it was a cave).

***0

Robin heard the voices fade away, and knew the area was empty. He took out a costume out of the bag, and it looked alot like the one he'd designed, but mostly white, with a hat covering his head. There was a note on it.

_~Robin,_

_This is the Polar Stealth suit. You also have a stealth suit (which I doubt you'll need), and a regular suit. To turn the Polar Stealth into a regular suit, tap the 'R' in the circle over your upper right chest._

_Use the Polar Stealth suit when it areas covered by snow, and don't forget what I taught you. You're going to need it in what is to come._

_The Stealth (which you shouldn't need) is designed for stealth missions in the dark. Even though your suit is a traffic light of colors, with what I taught you, you shouldn't need it. You're regular suit is just the way you designed it, but with a kind of metal I like to call 'Kevlar'. I use it in my suit, and it's extremely durable._

_Be warned, there are other partners to the members of the Resistance, even though their mentors either have been betrayed, or will be soon. Even if the prophecy says that you, Kid Flash, and Speedy are the chosen three who will beat the White Witch, she still has an army, and it'll take time before you can openly face her on the battlefield, even with all the training you have._

_Find the other partners, make sure they get training, protect the other members of the Resistance, and above all, DON'T LET __**ANYONE**__ IN YOUR MIND. Do you understand? You know the names and locations of every member of the Resistance, if anyone gets in your mind, they could very well be in danger, and this campaign would be over before it's even begun._

_-Batman_

_P.S. Memorize this note, then eat it._

Robin quickly memorized his fathers (probably) last message to him, before putting on the polar stealth suit, and turning it into a regular suit, and watching the entrance. He knew where 'Kid Flash' and 'Speedy' were supposed to be, but he knew they were probably heading in his direction.

He didn't know what they looked like, so he'd have to go by gut instinct. If anyone came in, he'd have to test them by fighting them. He hadn't seen them, but Bruce had instructed him on the ways every member (and partner) or the Resistance basically fought, and even the way most of the White Witch's soldiers.

His acrobatics gave him a huge advantage in the forest, and his agility would give him an advantage on the battlefield, when the time came. But, for now, he needed to stay put, and wait. Batman had told him while they were running that the Arrow would send his son after him, while Flash would give his kid directions to both Batman's (not-so) secret cave, AND to Arrow's 'cellar'. Robin ate the note, and waited in the shadows, knowing that someone would come.

***0

Speedy looked at the destroyed door laying out in the field, and the open gap in the ground. He bent out of the tree, and flipped te door over, and instantly saw a weakly carved bat-symbol. He looked at the whole in the ground, and, after dropping to the ground, walked in.

And got attacked by something he couldn't see. He was trying to defend himself from something he couldn't predict, and couldn't hear. He backed out of the dark cave-like whole in the ground, and aimed an arrow into it, and in a flash of light, he saw a small (possibly seven years old?) boy watching him intently.

"I don't know if Batman told you about me-" Speedy started, "But I'm the Arrow's partner."

"Former partner, actually." A young voice came from inside, and a boy wearing a bright red leotard with a black domino mask and yellow utility belt around his waist stepped out, and Roy looked at the yellow inside of his cape, with the black on the other side of the cape, which was over his shoulders. "Names Robin. Sorry about attacking like that, Speedy, but I don't know what you - or Kid Flash, wherever he is - look like, but Batman showed me how every member of the Resistance - and their partners - fight, so that was the only way I could be sure it was you."

"And Arrow was worried about you being the youngest." Speedy said, with a grin on his face. Robin raised an eyebrow, and waited for him to continue. "He thought that because you were the youngest, you'd need protection, but meeting you, I think he was wrong. Batman sure knows what to teach a kid."

"We should get back in the cave." Robin said. "Darker, and practically no chance of being snuck up on, if you know your stuff." Speedy looked at Robin for a moment, before nodding, and following the bird back into the dark.

Robin positioned him in the back of the cave, and Speedy's eyes adjusted, but not nearly as fast as he wold have liked, while Robin stalked somewhat close to the entrance, therefore prepared to attack anyone who showed up, wither they were friend of foe. Speedy looked around the cave for a moment, before looking back to where he had last seen Robin, and saw nothing.

Speedy looked around the cave, in awe of the similarity between Batman (from what he was told) and his small partner.

"Robin?" He asked, wearily. "Where'd you go?"

"I'm still here." Robin's voice came from the spot where Speedy had last seen him, but the thirteen-year-old couldn't seen the small child. "Watch the exit, and be quiet. Prepare to fight, if that'll keep you preoccupied." Speedy sighed, but obeyed the much younger hero (was that what they were? Heroes?).

***0

Kid Flash stopped in front of an entrance to what looked like a cave, and looked around, before stepping into the entrance.

"Anyone in there?" He called. "I'm Wa- er, Kid Flash, and -" Suddenly a hand came out of the darkness, and pulled him inside the cave, and his mouth was covered as he was chucked away from the person who had grabbed him to the inside of the cave.

Suddenly, there was a sound of something flying through the air, and there was a net around him. He tried to vibrate his molecules through the net, but all he got for his troubles was a bloody nose.

"Definitely Kid Flash." He heard a young voice say as the net around him was cut. "Why can't he vibrate himself through objects? Flash can vibrate himself through objects."

"Who are you?" Kid Flash asked, climbing to his feet. Two figures walked out of the cave, looking back at him, asking him to follow them, and, against his better judgement, he was.

"I'm Robin, -" A kid who was at most six wearing a red costume with a yellow and black cape motioned to himself. "-and this, is Speedy. I was trained by Batman, and Speedy was trained by the Arrow, while you were trained by the Flash. Nearly the entire resistance believes we're the three of the prophecy." Kid Flash stared at the boy in front of him as he tapped his armor, changing it all white, making him nearly invisible as a white hat formed from his mask.

"Wait, what?" Wally asked, and Robin turned to face Wally as they heard howling in the distance.

"We should get moving, before they track all our scents here." He said, skillfully climbing into a tree. "Come on." He flipped down, grabbing Wally, and climbed into the tree as Roy did the same. Robin placed Kid Flash on his back and ordered, "Hold on." Before he took off into the treetops, using branches as bars.

* * *

**A/N Also, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Batcave

**Chapter 3**

After going from branch to branch for a few hours, Robin handed Kid Flash to Speedy, told them to wait for him to come back, and disappeared.

"You sure we can trust this kid?" Kid Flash asked Speedy, who shrugged. "What do you mean? Can you even talk?"

"Yes, but we talk we risk alerting the enemy to our location." Speedy said, "And if this kid is who he says he is, we HAVE to trust him. He attacked me first thing too, and, like us, he had no clue what anyone else looked like."

"Ya know, if you're gonna talk about someone, you ought to wait until your sure they can't hear you." Robin said, landing on their branch. "Alright, I found a spot where we should be safe for the night, but just in case, we're going to have watch tonight, and ever other night until the White Witch is gone, got it? Also, you got question about me, ask ME to my FACE, please."

"Why should we trust you?" Kid Flash asked. Robin looked at Kid Flash.

"Why should I trust you two?" He asked, "Because there is no way to know you're not actually working with the White Witch, but because everyone believes we're the three of the prophecy, we need to stick together, at least until we're sure if it's us or not, and, if it is us, we need to stick together until we defeat the White Witch.

"We need to have at least a little faith in each other." Robin concluded, "So, you following me to our place for the night?" Speedy and Kid Flash looked at each other, before looking back at the bird and nodding.

Robin turned around, and slowly, making sure they followed him, led them to a small cave, with only a few feet to spare, it looked like.

"How are we supposed to fight in here?" Kid Flash asked as Robin tapped the 'R' on his suit, changing it back. "And HOW, do you do that?"

"My guess is when Batman made it, he had Zatara enable the suits to change with magic." Robin replied, "And the cave is bigger than it looks. Stretch out." Speedy and Kid Flash watched Robin walk through the wall, and, after following him, they saw a somewhat brighty light cave, with a lot of training equipment. "We call it the Batcave, Zatara and a few others made it so that it could go anywhere, but the only entrance would be a small cave, about the size of the one we entered through. Before you have any thoughts, the magic also senses the true intention of someone, and only members of the Resistance - offical or not - are allowed in, but only if they mean no harm to the Resistance. Any questions?"

"Alright, who are you behind the mask?" Wally asked instantly. "You tell us who you are, and we'll tell you who we are." Robin looked at him, appearing slightly amused. "I mean, if the magic decided we're no threat to the Resistance-"

"It sensed that you mean no harm to it." Robin cut in, "And we're going to be getting some rest, so we should decide on watches. Also, knowing who you are isn't a very good bribe, since Batman already told me who you are, both you and Speedy.

"Kid Flash, Wallace West, prefers to be called Wally, nephew to the Flash, A.K.A. Barry Allen, whereabouts currently unknown. Current age of West, eleven. West is currently in a magical underground cave commonly referred to as the 'Batcave', but known to the White Witch as 'that infernal cave', commonly said with anger and hatred in voice, and extremely loud.

"Speedy, Roy Harper, adopted son of the Arrow, A.K.A. Oliver Queen, whereabouts currently unknown. Current age of Harper is thirteen and a half, exactly five years older then myself, and two and a half years older than Wallace. Harper is currently in an underground cave, commonly referred to as the 'Batcave', but known to the White Witch as 'that infernal cave', commonly said with anger and hatred in voice, and extremely loud.

"Robin, Richard Grayson, prefers to be called Dick, -" Robin said, describing himself in the exact same way he'd described his companions. "- adopted son of Batman, A.K.A. Bruce Wayne*, whereabouts currently unknown -" Roy and Wally looked at each other hearing Dick's voice crack at the word 'unknown'. "- Current age of Grayson is eight and a half. Grayson is currently in an underground cave, commonly referred to as the 'Batcave', but known to the White Witch as 'that infernal cave', commonly said with anger and hatred in voice, and extremely loud."

"Wow." Wally said, "you know you sounded stalker-ish right there, right?"

"I was being through." Robin replied. "And if I find out you - either of you - leaked my identity, I will hunt you to the ends of the world and kill you* it will not matter who you told. Understand?"

"Yea, Dick." Roy replied. "We get it. Question is, why? If you're anything like the rest of us, you don't have any loved ones left, except Batman."

"How do you think we're going to get food?" Dick asked, "We're going to have to head out as normal Narnians sometime. Last I checked, speedsters ate alot."

"Good point." Wally said. "So, we're a team?"

"Yea." Robin said, "and we need to make sure the other members of the Resistance escape the White Witch, which is what I assume our mentors are doing, other than leading them away from us, of course."

"So we do this, we may find our mentors?" Wally asked, excited while Roy looked around the Batcave.

"We might." Dick replied. "But we can't face the White Witch in combat alone. Even if we can't find our mentors, we need to add people to his team. People, as in the other partners of tht members of the Resistance. There's M'ggan, Miss Martian. Kaldur, Aqualad. Connor, Superboy. Raquel, Rocket. Zatanna Zatara, Zatanna. Garfield, Beast Boy. Cassandra, Wonder Girl."

"Am I the only one worried about how you know these names?" Wally asked, looking at Dick suspiciously. "I mean, you gave us the basics, but we don't really know anything about you."

"I only know the basics about you." Dick retorted. "Name, alter ego, height, build, powers, fighting style, connections to the Resistance, and weapon of choice. That's it. I don't know your likes and dislikes, I don't know how good you are at hand to hand combat without your powers, I don't know if you're dating anyone, which, judging from your face, you're probably not. There's a lot I don't know about either of you."

"So we're supposed to trust each other just like that?" Roy snorted. "How do we know this place is even safe?"

Robin held up a finger, and silently walked over the where they'd come in. They all heard wolves howling, and Roy readied how bow, while Wally prepared to run. Robin crouched like he wasn't the slightest bit worried.

Then, the strangest thing happened. The wolves, who were howling just outside the cave, kept bumping a solid wall. Robin sent a smirk at the two confused boys, before turning back.

"What is going on?" They all heard the White Witch.

"You- Your Highness." A scared voice said, "It's- it's the- it's that infernal cave! We tracked the three young scents into the cave, but when we attempted to follow their footsteps, we hit a solid wall!"

"That INFERNAL CAVE!" Jadis was clearly angry. "How is it always where it's needed? HOW? No one in Narnia can use Magic without my knowing! NO ONE!"

"There are reports of a man and a girl in the other side of Narnia, Your Highness." The voice of the scared whatever it was replied. "Please don't kill me!"

"If you dare contradict me again, I will turn you into stone." Jadis growled. "Now, wait here, they can't stay in that infernal CAVE forever." With that, the three of them heard her turn around and walk off.

"How?" Wally asked. "How did they not get in here?"

"I told you already, KF." Robin replied. "Anyone who means harm to a true member of the Resistance can't get in. Hence, we are true members of the Resistance."

"Wait, seriously?" Roy asked, putting his bow away. "True members? The only member of the Resistance I've ever met is the Arrow. I'm guessing Kid Flash only met the Flash, while you only met Batman, so, how could the three of us be '**true**' members of the Resistance?"

* * *

**A/N So, Chapter 3 up, what do you think? A little more 'bonding' between the suspected Three of prophecy, a little anger from the White Witch. A threat from a eight year old boy who's smarter than both Roy and Wally combined.**

**You want anything else added?**

***Yes, they actually kill here, because they have no other way to stay alive.**

* * *

**What do you want the Justice League/Divergent Crossover to be called?** (Note: The parentheses won't be in the title)

1 All generalizations are false. (Batman POV)

2 Not Expecting That (Whole League POV)

3 Be There in a Factionless Flash! (Flash POV)

4 Blue Boy Scout: Where I Belong (Superman POV)

5 How to Tell if You're Being Lied to: Read their minds (Martian Manhunter)

6 Dauntless? Has a Nice Ring to it. (Wonder Woman POV)

7 Abnegation: Being a Stiff (Hawkgirl POV)

* * *

**So, please review and tell me what you think. See you next week!**

**~ Oreo**


	4. Chapter 4: The First New Recruit

**A/N Dedication for this chapter goes to... ****_Siarey13_! **

**Congrats, ****_Siarey13_!**

* * *

**_Siarey13 _****_-_ **You forgot about Artemis... Unless, you're not going to include her into the story? Also, I choose #1. Hopefully in time, the three boys will learn to bond with each other, becoming brothers-in-arms and family (maybe along with the team once they join forces with them).

**Ok, so, Artemis. I'm not including her YET, but she will have a major part later in the story. Remember how on the show, she only showed up after Roy stopped being Speedy and became Red Arrow? That right there should tell you that I can't include her at the beginning.**

**Yes, Roy, Wally, and Dick will bond, BUT, they will bond just the three of them, while distrusting the members of the Team, until they (The members of the Team) prove themselves.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After Roy and Wally had discovered that Robin had told the truth about the magic protecting the 'Batcave', and that he knew the basics, they hadn't stopped asking him questions about the Resistance.

That is, until Robin asked them who was going to have first watch. This caused Roy and Wally to look at each other, one redhead confused, and the other knowing that he was going to have a long night.

"Watch?" Wally asked, confusion evident on his face. "I thought that watch was to make sure nothing harmful happens to yourself. What happened to the magic?"

"Yeah." Robin said, "But the magic doesn't cover everything. I mean, bandits have wandered in here by accident before. Magic can't kick them out if they're already here. Besides, Batman and I have always had a sneaking suspicion that someone else is in here, and has been for a few years.

"Now, first watch will get tired first, because they're awake while the others are asleep. Second watch won't get tired as fast, and have reasonable amount of sleep before and after watch. Third watch will have to be able to function quickly, as bandits tend to wander in the most during that period of time, and will be more tired by nighttime because they were up first."

"I'll take second watch." Wally voluntered. "Roy over here'll take the first watch." Robin nodded.

"So I'm taking last watch." He murmured. "Alright, but be warned, I'm a light sleeper. When you wake me up I'll probably judo flip you before being completely awake." Wally paled, but nodded without changing the plan.

Robin laid down and closed his eyes, and Wally did the same, and within minutes both of them were asleep.

* * *

As Robin had warned Wally, when the speedster shook him awake, Robin grabbed Wally's wrists and judo flipped him into the wall, and within a second had a birdarang against Wally's throat.

"Dude!" Wally said, and Robin climbed off.

"Sorry." He said, "I shoulda told you I'm extra jumpy in the mornings." He gace Wally a small grin.

"It's alright." Wally said, "From what I've heard from my uncle the White Witch always hunted Batman down the hardest, and the two of you couldn't have been able to spend every night in here."

"We didn't." Robin replied. "Sometimes we were found, sometimes we weren't. I was trained to be able to defend myself even if I was sleeping when I was found."

"You must have had a hard life." Wally said, already laying down to go to sleep. "Get us up in the morning, Robin."

"You can shorten my name, KF." Robin replied, a small smile on his face as he watched the slightly older boy drift off to sleep.

* * *

When Roy and Wally woke up, Robin was nowhere to be found. They looked around the cave (that they could see without moving).

"Um... Rob?" Wally said, "You still here?" A moment later Robin walked back from a tunnel in the cave with some food.

"Yeah, I was just grabbing some food since I knew the two of you would be getting up soon." He replied. "So, I just got some of everything from the cellar."

"How does the food not go bad?" Roy asked.

"Alfred." Robin said, "And don't ask how he does it, but he makes these things that he calls 'cookies', and they taste like heaven."

"How would you know what heaven is like?" Wally asked, skeptically. Robin looked at Wally, waiting.

"Perhaps you would like to try one?" A voice behind Wally said, and the speedster spun around, already annoyed at Robins hysterical laughter. Wally looked at the elderly man in front of him, offering cookies. After watching him for a moment, Wally decided to grab a cookie before running over next to Speedy.

"Oh my gosh." Robin laughed. "Your reaction... Classic... My gosh Alfred, did you see the panicked look on his face?"

"Yes I did, Master Robin." Alfred said. "And I chose to refrain from ridiculous behavior, like insane laughter. You forget about the White Witch's favorite enforcerer of her power."

"Which one of the three?" Robin asked, "Count Vertigo, Ra's Al Gual, Heat Wave, or the Joker?"

"The Joker, sir." Alfred said, offering Roy a cookie. "The opponent you and Master Batman have fought on several occasions."

"Of course." Robin muttered, suddenly completely serious. "You find anything on his current whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately, no, sir." Alfred said, ignoring the furious look on Robins face. "And before you suggest the three of you go after him, I believe your time would be better spent following Master Batmans advice. Get a team together."

"But if we can find Joker, we might be able to find Batman!" Robin protested. "And..."

"I understand, Master Robin." Alfred said, "But I believe getting a team together might take a bit more importance as the White Witch is finally starting to find some members of the Resistance?"

"Yes." Robin sighed. "I suppose your right. Who can we find first? Who can we get to the fastest? Give me a list, please Alfred."

"By terms of who you need to find first, sir?" Alfred asked. "Give me a moment to form such a list, sir."

"Ok, Alfie." Robin said, looking at the ceiling.

"First, Aqualad, Kaldur'ahm." Alfred said, and Robin nodded. "Second, Miss Martian, M'ggan Morzz. Third, Superboy, Connor Kent*****. Third, Zatanna Zatara. Fourth, Rocket, Raquel Ervin."

"Got it." Robin said. "Anyone else?"

"There are, possibilities." Alfred admitted. "But, unfortunately, as of right now, I am not sure if it would be wise to add them to your team."

"Understood, Alfred." Robin said with a nod. "Could you write a list of directions to them?"

"Of course I can, sir." Alfred said, setting the cookies down, and grabbing a pencil and paper.

* * *

_An hour later_

Robin looked at the building that Aquaman and Aqualad were currently trapped in. The boy was now glad he'd sent Kid Flash and Speedy ahead to get Miss Martian while he found Aqualad.

By telling them that they needed to gather the others as fast as possible, he'd actually helped himself and them, and probably Aqualad. Because he could travel faster on his own, he'd arrived just in time to see Aqualad and Aquaman get captured by the Joker.

The Joker, who just happened to be the person he was looking for. Because if the Joker was around, then the chances were more likely that he'd be lead to Bruce. And if he found Bruce, Robin wasn't sure what he'd do.

If he'd continue following the mission Bruce had given him, or if he'd drop everything to save his mentor. What would he do to save his mentor?

Robin leapt silently from tree to tree, slowly getting closer, looking for a gap between the White Witches patrols. For a weakness. The patrols always kept each other in their sight, but there was one spot where a patrol would not be seen by the one behind it, a slight possibly three-second gap.

Robin dropped onto the ground, and, staying hidden, readied his weapons, before launching himself out of the shadows as the next group passed him, quickly knocking them out (he didn't have the time to kill them) and got into the building as the previous patrol came across the unconcious patrol ahead of them.

"Someone got in!" He heard someone behind and below him yell. "Raise the alarm!" Robin drifted into the shadows and cautiously snuck through the warehouse until he found the unconscious and bound forms of Aqualad and Aquaman.

"Orin, Kaldur'ahm." Robin whispered. "I'm going to try to get you out, but it won't work unless your conscious. Aqualad stirred, and Robin thought he saw Aquaman move slightly.

"Who is there?" Aqualad asked quietly, maintaining the impression of beind unconscious.

"Robin." The boy wonder replied. "We're getting out of here. Do you have any injuries?" There was a slight pause as the Alantean thought.

"Nothing that will hinder me fron fighting." Robin rolled his eyes at the respectful, et threatening tone Aqualad had just given him, but chose not to point it out.

"Listen, it'll be a few minutes, and I need to lead them away from you." Robin said, before asking. "Do you trust me enough to let me leave for a but so you can get out?" Aqualad didn't respond, and Robin, currently behind him, placed something in his hand.

"What is this?" Aqualad asked.

"When you don't hear anything for thirty second, footsteps included, cut through your bonds." Robin said, "Make sure you and Aquaman get to saftey. If you get out, I'll meet you a mile and a half to the east."

"Understood." Aqualad replied, fist tightening around Robin's birdarang. "Do you have any backup?"

"Not here." Robin said, "Not except for you. Good luck, I'm going to do whatever I can to get the two of you out, understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Aqualad replied. "Good luck, Robin." Robin sent a final look at Aqualad, before drifting away, looking for his arch nemesis.

* * *

**A/N Ok, so, Chapter 4. Sorry the updates a little late, but I still got it this week, didn't I? So, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed your first look of Kaldur!**

**Now, poll time! As of RIGHT NOW (as I'm typing this) the poll has _37_ out of the 56 votes. That's _19_ votes left _19_!**

**So, you can vote on 2, and you can (should) also vote on my profile, if you haven't already.**

* * *

**What do you want the Justice League/Divergent Crossover to be called?** (Note: The parentheses won't be in the title)

1 All generalizations are false. (Batman POV)

2 Not Expecting That (Whole League POV)

3 Be There in a Factionless Flash! (Flash POV)

4 Blue Boy Scout: Where I Belong (Superman POV)

5 How to Tell if You're Being Lied to: Read their minds (Martian Manhunter)

6 Dauntless? Has a Nice Ring to it. (Wonder Woman POV)

7 Abnegation: Being a Stiff (Hawkgirl POV)

* * *

**So, please review and tell me what you think. See you next week!**

**~ Oreo**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting in Battle

**A/N No dedication fr this chapter :(**

**No one reviewed, so I cannot dedicate a chapter to anyone.**

**So, hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Thirty seconds had passed, and Aqualad had heard no one. Of course, that did not necessarily mean no one was there, but he needed to trust whoever was here - he was not sure if the voice actually belonged to Robin - if he was to get out.

He sliced through the ropes binding him as he opened his eyes, and saw the room was empty, except for himself and Aquaman. he carefully walked over to his still unconscious mentor, and cut through his ropes.

"King Orin." He said, urgently. "King Orin, please awake, we must get out of here." He shook his mentor, and saw his king open his eyes.

"Kaldur?" He asked, and Aqualad nodded. "What happened?"

"We were captured, by Joker." Aqualad said. "Someone who called himself Robin is distracting the guards so we can escape."

"Robin!" Aquaman said. "What is in your hand?"

"Robin gave it to me and told me to use it to cut our bonds." Aqualad replied, "Please, my king, we must get out of here."

"Robin is Batmans partner." Aquaman said, "And possibly the Bird the prophecy speaks of. We must get him out of here."

"Then why would he tell me he was here to get the two of us our of here?" Aqualad asked. "If he is the Bird of legend..."

"I don't know." Aquaman said. "Come, we must make sure he is alright." Aqualad nodded, and led the way out of the room, stopping surprised to see their equipment laying on the ground. Aqualad quickly gave his king his equipment, and took his, instantly feeling better.

"Let us find him, my king." Aqualad said, taking a few steps forward, and hearing a battle.

"I think we just did, Kaldur'ahm." Aquaman said, racing towards the battle with Aqualad by his side.

***0

Robin was currently engaged in battle with the Jokers henchman. About half of the ones on the floor were unconscious, and the other half were dead. It varied on how long Robin had before the next attack came his way.

As Robin turned to his left, blocking another attack, he saw two forms launching themselves into the battle, and Robin gritted his teeth, realizing that Aquaman and Aqualad had joined the fight.

***0

"We shouldn't have let him go after Aqualad alone." Speedy told Kid Flash, who shrugged, trying to appear unconcerned about the bird.

"He's the one who told us to." He defended. "I mean, if he thinks he can find them and talk Aqualad into joining us, why not?"

"It's still stupid." Roy said. "I mean, there's two of us, and one of him. Wally, he's eight. Eight, and he just went off for a solo mission, and **WE LET HIM**."

"He said he can handle himself, and he didn't really give us much of a choice." Wally said. "Seeing that he gave you several bruises, and he caught me, I'm inclined to believe him on that account."

"Not the point." Roy said. "He's younger than both of us, and we just let him head off alone on a solo mission. We've got to be the worst people ever."

"Not ever, I think that title goes to the White Witch." Wally said, running past trees faster than he could talk. "So, you think he's got Aqualad yet?"

"No." Roy said bluntly. "I think he'll wait until he's sure he can trust Aqualad. Like he did with us." Wally snorted.

"You mean attack him. Right." Wally said. "So, when we meet up with Aqualad and Robin, what shape do you think they'll be in?"

"Hopefully, a good one." Roy answered. "So, I think you were supposed to turn left back there."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Wally asked, stopping and turning around before heading back at superspeed.

***0

Now that the henchmen were being dealt with, Robin turned his attention to the Joker, who was laughing his head off like this was a joke. Aqualad and Aquaman were taking down henchmen surprisingly well, considering how soon before he'd seen them get captured.

Robin slipped through the fighting and was soon face to face with the surprised Joker. "Miss me?" Robin asked as he leapt, knives***** in his hands, twirling them as he leapt at his adversary.

"Not really, bird boy." Joker said, pulling out his own knives.

***0

Kid Flash and Speedy arrived at the area where they were supposed to find Miss Martian, and weren't really surprised to see wolves were trying to reach the Martians, and trolls and ogres on their way.

"Well, let's get fighting, Kid Flash." Speedy said, climbing into a tree. "Let's see if you fight as well as you run."

"Of course I do!" Wally said, already running at the wolves and landing hits. Roy, up in the tree, shot arrows, quickly killing wolves, and trolls. Ogres, on the other hand, took more than a single arrow to kill, and got much closer to the arrow-shooting redhead than he liked.

"Kid Flash!" Roy yelled, "Keep them away from my tree! I can't shoot if they're climbing up trying to kill me!" Within a moment, the speedster had listened and was now keeping Roy's position above the their enemies was now secure.

**0

Robin, Aquaman, and Aqualad had managed to escape in the chaos after Robin had gotten Joker to attack one of his own henchmen, and Robin was limping along, constantly looking over his shoulder constantly.

"What were you thinking, son?" Aquaman asked. "You could have gotten yourself killed, and where would the resistance be then?"

"I was thinking that I should follow Batmans last orders." Robin replied. "Gather a team because even though the prophecy says that Kid Flash, Speedy, and I are goin to defeat the White Witch, we're going to need someone to deal with her army. And I couldn't leave you in there, the Resistance can't afford to lose anyone else."

"Anyone else?" Aqualad repeated.

"Yesterday morning, the White Witch's soldiers closed in on Batman, Flash, and the Arrow." Robin said. "All three of them stashed us somewhere close to emergency supplies before running and leading the soldiers away. We currently do not know where they are."

"Why haven't you asked Alfred?" Aquaman asked. "I mean, doesn't he have some power or another that allows him to track any member of the Resistance?"

"Yes." Robin replied, "But, as Kid Flash currently cannot vibrate his molecules through objects, so it stands to reason he is not as fast as the Flash. Speedy is not as fast as his mentor, and I, despite being Batman's apprentice, cannot find him when he does not want to be found, which he clearly does not. Therefore, it would do absolutely no good unless I can find them during a fight." Aquaman nodded, appearingly accepting the small boys reasoning.

"Where are we going, then?" He asked.

"Well, Batman mentioned the other partners for my team." Robin said. "People around my age. Once we catch up with Kid Flash and Speedy, by the way, they should be with the Martian Manhunter and his niece by now, you can stay with J'onn." Aquaman looked at Robin, and nodded. Then they heard a howl, and Robin leapt into the trees.

"What was that?" Aqualad asked, "Why leap into the tree?"

"For one, there's plenty of them around here." Robin said, "Secondly, it's harder for wolves to track your scent if you're not on the ground. So get into a tree, and be careful not to break any branches, or they might be able to track us." Aquaman climbed into a tree, as did Aqualad, and they followed Robin's example for going from tree branch to tree branch, and only broke a couple branches.

**0

_A few minutes later..._

Robin stopped and tilted his ear upwards, with a strange look on his face for a few seconds, before realization crossed his face.

"Of **course **they ran into complications too!" He said, before looking back at Aquaman and Aqualad. "They ran into trouble, it sounds like. Let's go." Then, he took off, using everything he'd learned as a Flying Grayson****** to speed his way through the treetops.

Aqualad and Aquaman were hard pressed to keep up with him, but he stayed within their sight until he was sure they could hear the battle up ahead, before he really took off, and was gone within seconds.

Aqualad looked at Aquaman, who clearly heard what they were heading into, and shrugged, before following the quick apprentice of Batman. Aquaman sighed before doing the same, knowing that they needed to at least try to keep track of the small boy.

They found him just outside the clearing of a huge battle. Someone - possibly the Arrow?- was in a tree, shooting down wolves, trolls, ogres, and gnomes. Someone else - maybe the Flash?- was running around keeping them our of the trees, allowing the archer to keep shooting their enemies.

"The gnomes just got here." Robin informed them, before leaping into the battle himself, and Aqualad took a moment to admire the boys speed and agility, and how easily he seemed to be able to get above the battle at a moment's notice, before he joined the battle with his king.

* * *

***** Yes, Dick has knives, but mostly during a close combat fight, where killing his opponents is the quicker way to do things. He finds it much easier to use birdarangs any other time, as he can use them just about anywhere.

****** Yes, Dick was a Flying Grayson before he became Narnia. Yes, they performed for people too. I'll explain to you later in the story.

* * *

**A/N Ok, so, Chapter 5 is UP!**

**Now, poll time! As of RIGHT NOW (as I'm typing this) the poll has _42_ out of the 56 votes. That's _14_ votes left _14_!**

**So, you can vote on 2, and you can (should) also vote on my profile, if you haven't already.**

* * *

**What do you want the Justice League/Divergent Crossover to be called?** (Note: The parentheses won't be in the title)

1 All generalizations are false. (Batman POV)

2 Not Expecting That (Whole League POV)

3 Be There in a Factionless Flash! (Flash POV)

4 Blue Boy Scout: Where I Belong (Superman POV)

5 How to Tell if You're Being Lied to: Read their minds (Martian Manhunter)

6 Dauntless? Has a Nice Ring to it. (Wonder Woman POV)

7 Abnegation: Being a Stiff (Hawkgirl POV)

* * *

**So, please review and tell me what you think. See you next week!**

**~ Oreo**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Martians

**A/N Ok, no, no new dedication. Also, we're 12 votes from a ROAN (_Revival of a Nightwing_) update. Hurry up, you guys can do it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They were losing until Robin entered the fight with their new allies. Kid Flash was having trouble navigating through their enemies, which allowed them to get into the treetops, which made Roy focus on keeping them where they couldn't hit him, and Miss Martian and the Martian Manhunter had problems of their own to deal with.

Then Robin, Aqualad, and Aquaman entered the fight. Robin moved through the trees, keeping most of their enemies away from Roy, while Aquaman, Aqualad, and Kid Flash kept most of them out of the trees.

"Nice of you to finally show up!" Kid Flash told Robin, who nodded, barely paying the redheaded speedster any attention.

"Shut up, Kid Flash." Speedy said. "Fight, and be glad be brought backup. And next time, before making a stupid comment like that, notice the fact that he's injured."

"He's hurt?" Kid Flash asked, surprise in his voice. "Sorry for not realizing because he's in the **TREES** and I'm on the **GROUND**!"

"Aqualad, behind you!" Robin's voice came from the trees, and the Atlantean spun around and brought up his water bearers up just in time to block an attack.

"You have my thanks." Aqualad told the agile teen, who cackled in response, before dropping out of the trees, leaping over his enemies, throwing birdarangs, and, within minutes, was once again in the trees, watching Speedy's back.

* * *

"You have my thanks for the help." J'onn said. "I can see the four of you are trustworthy, and will care for my niece like a sister. Continue your journey, and take care."

"We will, Martian Manhunter." Kid Flash said, turning to go before spinning around. "Wait, this is probably a stupid question, but have you seen my uncle, the Flash, around?"

"Sadly, no." J'onn said. "Nor have I seen Batman. On the other hand, the Arrow was here only a few hours before you arrived. Speedy, he asked me to give this to you if I should see you." The martian held out a letter, and Roy took it, before putting it in his pocket.

"I'll read it later." Roy said. "Thanks, Manhunter. We'll take good care of Miss Martian. I promise." J'onn nodded, and flew over to where Aquaman and Aqualad were saying their goodbyes. Aqualad walked over, and looked at the four gathered.

"I will do my best to prove myself worthy to be a member of this Team." Aqualad said. "And for now, my thanks for allowing me to join."

"Don't mention it." Robin said. "It was Batman's suggestion to make a Team, after all. Agent A recommended that we add you to the Team."

"Agent A?" Aqualad asked. "THE Agent A I have heard about from my king?"

"I only know of one Agent A." Robin said, "So, most likely, we're thinking about the same Agent A. You thinking about the Agent A who can tell where any member of the Resistance is?"

"Yes, I am." Aqualad said. "I believe we are thinking of the same Agent A. Robin, could you introduce the other members of this Team to myself and Miss Martian?"

"On it." Robin said. "Miss Martian, Aqualad, this is Kid Flash and Speedy. Kid Flash's uncle is the Flash, and Speedy's adopted father is the Arrow. We don't know where either of them is at the moment. I was trained by Batman, and we don't know where he is either."

"So, what now, Rob?" Kid Flash said, and Robin thought for a moment. "Well, don't leave us hanging, boy wonder." Robin looked at Kid Flash, surprised, before a smile appeared on his face.

"Boy wonder." Robin murmured. "I like that." Then he added, louder, "Miss Martian, Aqualad, you're going after Superboy. Kid Flash, Speedy, and I will go after Zatanna."

"Superboy?" Miss Martian asked.

"Connor Kent." Robin said. "He's been fighting alongside Superman fr the past few months. Has most of the same powers as Superman, except no heat vision, and no flight. Once the two of you get him, head for Rocket. Miss Martian, since you've got Martian Manhunter's powers, could you mentally link our minds?"

_Done._ She replied. _Why did you want our minds linked?_

_How far is your range?_ Robin asked.

_Not very far._ Miss Martian said, sheepishly. _About three or four miles. Why?_

_Alright, I guess we won't be able to communicate while we're separated._ Robin thought. _We need a way to get in touch in case one group gets captured._

_I may be able to help with that._ Aqualad said. _If the group I'm going with starts losing a battle, I can shoot a geyser into the sky and hold it there._

_And I can run and get there within moments and help you guys out._ Kid Flash said. _And if we start losing, I guess I can run to you guys._

_No, I'll shoot a highly explosive arrow into the sky._ Speedy said._ The effects of the arrow last hours. Aqualad, when you've got the geyser up, surround yourself with it, and hold it as long as you can, alright?_

_I understand._ Aqualad said.

_Sounds like we've got a plan._ Robin commented. _Good luck, Aqualad, Miss M. Take care, fight well._

_Good luck._ Aqualad said. _Take care, and fight well. May we meet again._

_May we meet again._ The rest of the Team chorused, before parting ways.

* * *

**A/N Ok, as I said, we're got 12 votes left before I update _Revival of a Nightwing_. Right now, at you ought to hurry and comment your opinion on the Justice League/Divergent crossover title. Once we hit 56, I will not only tell you what the title is going to be, but I will also update my book (_Revival of a Nightwing_, as earlier stated). So, Here's the thing, you can vote for _two_ options (That means you, _Siarey13_)**

* * *

_**What do you want the Justice League/Divergent Crossover to be called? (Note: The parentheses won't be in the title)**_

**1.** All generalizations are false. (Batman POV)

**2.** Not Expecting That (Whole League POV)

**3.** Be There in a Factionless Flash! (Flash POV)

**4.** Dauntless? Has a Nice Ring to it. (Wonder Woman POV)

**5.** Blue Boy Scout: Where I Belong (Superman POV)

**6.** How to Tell if You're Being Lied to: Read their minds (Martian Manhunter)

**7.** Abnegation: Being a Stiff (Hawkgirl POV)

* * *

**Also, should I write a Dragon Ball/Percy Jackson crossover? I'm warning you, if you want me to, it'll take time to get enough written so you can have enough to get chapters on a frequent basis.**

**Also, I'm thinking about _possibly_ making a Justice League/Young Justice crossover, so, I'd like your thoughts on that, and if you think I should, should I make it a crossover of _Justice League_, where there are only the founding _seven_, or _Justice League Unlimited_, where the League has a currently undetermined amount of superheroes.**


	7. Sorry

Guys, I'm sorry.

Originally I was just going to pause these fics for the summer because I wasn't going to be on my computer then school started back up and I realized that I'd lost the thing that I keep all of these fics on.

There are one or two I can continue without it, mainly because I didn't write up anything else up on them, and I could start from stratch (and to be honest, I have NO idea where that's going).

But the rest I had several chapters planned and now without the information I have nothing to go over for myself, much less all of you.

I'll try to continue some of these where I left off, but it'll be hard after so long without really thinking about the fics and little to no idea about where I was going with them.

I'm not just asking for your forgiveness, I'm also asking for patience.

And please let me know via the reviews which story you'd like me to focus on.

~Oreo out


End file.
